Military communications need to be secure. One method to achieve secure communications is to use wideband (spread spectrum) communications systems. Wideband communications are effective against anti-jam communications and have a low probability of being intercepted. In the commercial industry, wideband communications allow multiple users to communicate over the same communication line at the same time. However, wideband communications comes with some problems as well. When two or more radios are using wideband radio transmission or a single radio is multiplexing multiple radio signals, mutual interference is a frequently encountered. Mutual interference is primarily a non-linear effect caused by saturation and intermodulation in the radios. Mutual interference results in a reduced communication range for any given signal strength that would not otherwise occur absent the mutual interference.
Presently, there are two methods to reduce mutual interference, antenna separation and bandpass filtering. Antenna separation is an easy and effective solution to solve mutual interference problems. However, antenna separation requires space, which may not always be available. For instance military ships have barely enough space for one antenna. Additional space for other antennas with proper antenna separation is virtually impossible. Considering that most ships also require more than one secure radio the problem is magnified.
Therefore there is a need to provide a means for secure communication from multiple radios where proper antenna separation is not feasible.